Mio Nanairogaoka/Quotes
List of quotes by Mio Nanairogaoka. Similar to Rinne, she's not very good at talking to people, and will speak slowly. General * Meeting (Anime): Hello, everyone♪. I am Nanairogaoka Mio, from Sweden. My hobby is reading books, and I may be smarter than other students in Paniverse. Nice to meet you." (Mathilda Regensborg in English version) * Christmas Eve Wish: "My wish? Let’s see... There are lots of things that kids can’t do. I wish time would go faster now and slow down once I’m an adult." * When receiving a Valentine's Day Gift: "You remembered Valentine's Day? Thank you very much. That makes me so happy." * Winning a Contest: "I heard you won the . Congratulations!" * Talk to much: "... ... ... Ah, yes...?" * When her Team Meter Point reaches 100%: "I always feel at peace when I'm with you. I guess what I mean is that you're a really special friend in my life, ." * When the Player unlocks Karin Shiraishi: "I must say, I'm a fan of the world's famous Swiss DJ myself..." * Christmas Eve Dialogue: "Good evening. I hope I'm not late. The stars are beautiful tonight. I feel like I could reach out and touch them. I wonder why I'm so happy tonight.. Perhaps because I'm with you, . Goodness! A shooting star. I should make a wish... Did you make a wish? Oh, you didn't? That's too bad... We should probably be heading home. Thank you for coming tonight. I had a wonderful time with you. I'd love to do it again next year." Christmas Dialogue Play in the morning of 25 December and Mio will greet the player outside. "Good morning. Wait, I have something to tell you today. We've been talking for a while right? Well, today is Christmas. Will you join me later evening for a Christmas dinner?" * Yes "Thank you. Well, I'll see you in Bookstore at 17:00. The festival will always make us happy..." * No "I see... I'm your friend too. So I give up..." Game Greetings * Meeting: "Hi, I’m Nanairogaoka Mio. Nice to meet you. Uhm... well, good luck with your work." * Morning: "There are no many books in the City Hall. I hope add more." * Afternoon: "I'm going to study hard and become book reader in the future. I think that parents should teach children as well as teachers." * Evening: "I dream of a rainbow, but it's too soon to think about such things. I dream that I will make my own story..." * Night: "You should get ready to sleep at your bed later. You got that, ?" Gift Lines * Favorite Gift: "Wow, can I really have something this wonderful? Thank you. ♥" * Loved Gift: "How beautiful... thank you... I'll guess it's good... and I'll take this gift!" * Liked Gift: "Thanks for thinking of me... I'm pleased..." * Disliked Gift: "This is a... uhm... I'll pass it." * Hated Gift: "I don't really like it." Seasonal Quotes * Spring: "When the greenery starts to appear, you can feel the vitality of life." * Late Spring: "Spring season is colorful, but the flowers are beautiful." * Summer: "The Summer sun is strong... people say that it's bad for your skin..." * Late Summer: "You can faint if you're out in the sun for too long, so it's good to be in the shade." * Autumn: "I like how quiet it is in the Autumn. You can hear insects at night, but it's still nice." * Late Autumn: "The day is so warm. The weather feels very nice. My spirit feels clear too." * Winter: "This is the time that plants begin to wilt and animals get ready to hibernate." * Late Winter: "Wow... the month passes quickly. Let's keep start our best, ." Weather Lines * Sunny: "My mother is always telling me to wear a hat so I don't get heat exhaustion." * Cloudy: "Even though it’s hidden by the clouds, the sun is still out there." * Rainy: "I don’t like rainy days because it's like... I'm feeling damp..." * Snowy: "There are many particles that make snows..." * Typhoon: "I don't like the sound of wind and thunder... I'll be going to bed early tonight." * Blizzard: "It’s easy to get sick when walking in the blizzard season, so please be careful." Festival Lines * Christmas: "Today is Christmas. I wish you a solemn evening." * Christmas Eve: "I like to watching stars, so I can’t wait." * Cooking Contest: "........I'm terrible at cooking..." * Fashion Contest: "There are lots of colorful clothes, but I’m glad everyone is enjoying this contest." * Music Festival: "I'm glad my friends are around to celebrate." * New Year's Eve: "It's hard trying to stay awake until the new year arrives..." * New Year's Day: "I get in a solemn mood during New Year's Day." * Ohanami (Flower Viewing) Festival: "Spring is a beautiful season. We can see flowers blooming at Parijuku Mountain Top." * Summer Festival: "The fishing game bring back memories. I played at it a lot when I was little, but I'm not pretty good at it now..." * Valentine's Day: "My parents make a chocolate cake. It was very good. I wish I could shared it with everyone." Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns Quotes